The Walking Dead Season 2: Survival Instincts
by zombie-hunt
Summary: As Steve and his family leave behind the Survivors, they travel the roads to get back home to their friends and family back at the Avengers Facility. However, traveling the roads in the zombie apocalypse is no picnic walk for Steve and his family along with their new friends the Dixon family. See how their journey unfolds the never ending survival of the fittest against the undead.
1. Just Missed Them

**Alright you guys! Here it is! The prologue of the second season of The Walking Dead! I'm so excited for this season! It's going to be filled with heart wrenched adventures, some familiar faces of heroes along the way and a few characters are going to die!**

 **Sorry, I get a little excited when I finally finish a good chapter. So in this season Steve, Wanda and the family along with the Dixons are on the road and headed to the outskirts of New York City to the Avengers Facility. I'm gonna try and not follow the second season of the actual Walking Dead, but I will follow some of it. The rest is going to be Steve and his family along with the Dixons being on the road and having some close calls when raiding towns and neighborhoods.**

 **So, without further ado, I give you the prologue of The Walking Dead Season 2: Survival Instincts!**

 **I do not own any of the Walking Dead characters! Nor do I own any of the Marvel's Avengers characters! I wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Enjoy everyone! See ya next time!**

Prologue: Just Missed Them

 **A Few Days Later**

"What are the people like at the camp?" Rick Grimes asked Morales who was driving the truck back to camp. The Mexican man glanced at the sheriff who is lucky to be alive right about now. If it wasn't for Glen, it would have ended a different way.

"Well, there's your wife and son, your best friend who decided to appointed himself as leader, there's Dale and his RV," Rick nodded as Morales lists off the people at the camp. "We used to have Captain America and his family at the camp, but they didn't stay long." The sheriff raised an eyebrow at the Mexican man.

"What's Captain America doing at a camp outside of Georgia?" He asked. "Isn't he and his team supposed to being figuring out how all of this happened?" Morales shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"No one really knows. The good captain never talked about it. His attention was mostly on his wife and kids. Plus, they had an 18-month-old with them." Rick was taken back by what Morales said about the good captain.

"They had a 18-month old with them?" Morales nodded.

"Yup, but she never talked to anyone. Actually, none of them talk to anyone besides the Dixons." He told Rick.

"Are they still at camp? Maybe the captain knows what's going on." Rick said and Morales shook his head.

"I don't think so. You see, his wife wasn't with him and the team when the outbreak started. She was back at their family farm with the kids. At least, that's what we heard. Actually, Captain Rogers used a different name."

"What other name did he used?" Rick asked and Morales kept looking back at the road.

"Uh, Barton I think. The name sounded familiar, but I don't remember where though." Rick slowly nodded trying to understand what's going on in this new world. He was in a coma when the outbreak started. When he woke up, the world has changed and not for the better. The first thought that came to mind was his wife and son. Where they alive? Are they safe? Did they make it out? All those questions ran through his head, but his answers were answered. Now, he was in a truck returning to camp where his wife and son are. Safe and sound.

"Do you remember where they were headed?" Rick asked Morales and he nodded his head.

"Outside of New York. He said his family and friends where there. Even if his people weren't still alive, he needs closure. His wife agreed and so did the kids. The Dixons understood."

"I'm guessing the Dixons are a bunch of rednecks by the way you talked about them earlier." Morales snorted and shook his head.

"You right about that. The Dixons are a bunch of rude, racists men. Well, besides Daryl's wife. A pretty young blonde girl married to a man like the Dixons," Morales tsk. "I don't know what she sees in him." Rick raised his eyebrow at Morales.

"How old his Daryl's wife?"

"From what I heard from my wife, about 16 soon to be 17 years old. She acts mature her age. I'm not sure, but I guess she knew the Dixons before the outbreak started." Rick couldn't wrap around his head about a 16-year-old soon to be 17 be married already. Not to mention a famous Avenger and his family taking refuge at a camp outside the city of Atlanta. That said, the world has changed. Rick just hoped he and his family can survive this new world where the dead walk.

* * *

 **Same Day (Same time Survivors found Rick)**

"We don't know how long we'll be, but we're slowly making process." Steve said into the make shift communicator that Cooper made with his cellphone. It took him awhile to make it, but he managed it. He heard a sigh from the communicator and lowered his head. He already told her about the group of the agents that where in Atlanta and how the military quarantine the city before they could get in contact. Even though it wasn't his fault, the guilt of not getting to those agents in time was still in the pit of his stomach.

 _"Cap, it's fine. Everything is all good here. Stark and Banner along with others are still looking for a cure. There not going to give up until they figured this out. We didn't lose anyone."_ He lightly scoffed and shook his head.

"But we did lose someone. Two people we had to put down." Steve closed his eyes and felt the guilt running through him. There were a few minutes of silence and he sighed. "That was uncalled for Nat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just that," Natasha interrupted him.

 _"I miss them too."_ He heard Nat sniffle on the other end of the communicator. Tears started to prickle in the corners of his eyes.

"I miss him too." Steve whispered and when he opened his eyes, tears started to fall down his cheeks. It's been a few days since they left the camp with the Dixon family. So far, the journey has been non-stop driving, but only to stop to raid small towns and neighborhoods for food, clothes, medical supplies, baby formula, gas and weapons. He knew the journey would be slow. He was tired already and so was everyone else.

 _"Just try to get here as soon as you can Steve. Everyone here misses you guys. Bucky keeps threatening Fury to go on a man hunt to look for you guys."_ Steve chuckled at his best friend's action and shook his head.

"How is it over there?" He asked.

 _"It's not getting any better Steve. Even with the man power and enhanced we're still outnumbered by the undead, but the facility is still standing. I don't know how Tony even managed to get a wall built underground to barricade the facility."_

"Either he knew about this or he built it out of precaution."

 _"You know Tony. Precaution is his motto."_ He chuckled again and opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Lila knocking on the window.

"Gotta go Nat. Daryl and Cooper are back from raiding a small gas station." Steve got out of the truck and saw Cooper and Daryl jogging towards them.

 _"Okay. Be careful Steve. Some of our agents encountered some group called Saviors and well, they almost didn't make it back."_

"Noted. We'll keep a look out for them. We're gonna try to get out of Georgia in two days maybe three depending on how low we are on our supplies." Cooper and Daryl nodded towards him and head back to the truck to put their loot in the back. Steve turned on his heels and headed back towards the truck while Cooper was securing the bags. "We're heading out. We'll try to get to the facility as soon as we can." He said while Cooper jumped out of the back of the truck and headed towards the backseat.

 _"Stay safe Steve. Bring our family home."_ She whispered into the communicator and he nodded.

"We'll see you soon Nat. Rogers out." Steve shut off the communicator and jumped into the driver's seat and handed the communicator to Cooper. "Needs to be charged." Cooper nodded and reached for it.

"I was able to find some wires and batteries. Give me a few days and it should be charged by then." He nodded, shut his door and turned the truck on. He glanced at Wanda who had a yellow walkie talkie and pressed the button.

"Merle, do you read?" Wanda asked and glanced at Steve.

 _"Loud and clear. Ready to move out."_ Merle's voice echoed throughout the truck and Wanda nodded.

"Copy that." She then put the walkie talkie down and looked at Steve. "We're ready." He nodded and put the truck in drive.

"New York, here we come."


	2. An Unlikely Reunion Part 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. My life was getting in the way and I forgot it was spring break so I switched shifts and called in during my days off and I became exhausted after my shift was over. Plus, I'm re-watching The Walking Dead Season 2 on Netflix, so the chapter's might take a little while to write, but I'm working on it as fast as I can. It might take sometime, but I will try to get them up during the weekend.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters or The Walking Dead! I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy you guys! Sorry for the long wait!**

Chapter 1: An Unlikely Reunion Part 1

 **A Week Later**

"Is there another road we can go around?" Steve asked Merle. The older Dixon scratched the back of his head and blew out his cheeks.

"Well," They both looked out towards the mess of scattered cars on the road. All the cars were abandoned, layers of dust covered the cars, some even have dried blood stains on the road and on the windows. The stench of the dead lingers in the air. Both Steve and Merle cleared their throats as the stench filled their noses. "It looks like this goes from a mile maybe even more." Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are there any other roads close by?" He asked and Merle sighed.

"There is one, but the only problem is that it leads right towards the Greene's farm." Steve glanced over his shoulder and saw Beth helping Wanda with Nathaniel while keeping an eye on Cooper.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about this with Beth." He asked Merle and he nodded.

"I just don't want her to have to regret not saying goodbye to her pops." He mumbled. "Beth may say it might not bother her, but in reality, it might." Merle said. "Before the breakout, she got into a huge argument with her sister Maggie about her relationship with Daryl. Said he was too rough around the edges, comes from a bad family especially from his older brother, has a reputation and a bunch of other bullshit." Steve nodded understanding where the older Dixon was coming from.

"It didn't faze Beth though." He said. "Sounds like she didn't care where Daryl came from and his family reputation. Love conquers all the bad shit. From what I can tell, Beth and Daryl belong together no matter what her sister says. I know for a fact Daryl would never hurt Beth." Merle nodded and chuckled.

"Daryl would impale himself with his own arrow instead of hurting Beth. That's how much he loves her. He would do anything to protect her." Steve simply nodded understanding where Merle was coming from. He would do anything to keep Wanda safe too. He would do anything to keep his family safe. A sigh escaped his lips and looked back at the mess of old rusted cars.

"We could try to make a clear path while looting the cars, but that might take some time." He said and Merle nodded. Before the older Dixon could say another word, his ears perked up at the sound of car engines in the distance. They both looked back towards their group, narrowed their eyes in the distance and saw two cars and a RV coming towards their way. Steve's shoulders tensed and Merle knew exactly who it was. The survivors from Atlanta.

"Well, I'll be damned." The older Dixon mumbled and Steve nodded.

"Let's get back to the others. We'll figure this out later." He said and both he and Merle jogged towards their people. This'll be an interesting reunion.

Wanda must've noticed Steve's tense from a few yards away. She turned around to the road behind them and squinted her eyes. Her sight landed on a familiar RV and her eyes widened.

"Shit." She hissed out and got Beth's and Daryl's attention. They both looked towards the direction she was looking at. Beth grabbed Daryl's arm and squeezed it tightly.

"What are we going to do?" She asked and Wanda shook her head.

"I don't know." A pair of footsteps came jogging up towards them and felt Steve's hand gently rest on her shoulder. She looked up at her husband with her worried green eyes. "What's the plan?" Steve put his hands on his hips and lightly shook his head.

"There's no way out of this." He expressed. "We have no choice, but to turn around and find a different road. There's too many cars and it goes about a mile down maybe even more." Wanda nodded and glanced at Cooper who was standing on the roof of the truck while Lila was sitting in the back seat with baby Nathaniel. She then looked back towards the group that is getting closer to them and made a quick decision.

"We're going to need supplies. This maybe an opportunity to find some with all these cars lying around." She said and Steve nodded in agreement. He then glanced at the Dixons and nodded.

"Let's get what we can here and move on. We shouldn't stay here for too long." All three nodded and Merle stepped up to stand next to him.

"I'll stay behind with Steve while the rest of you start looting." Wanda nodded and looked up at her husband. She could see the tension in his shoulders and the concerning look in his blue eyes. Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek.

"We'll be alright." She said in a hush tone and he nodded. He cupped her hand on his cheek and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until Steve pulled his lips away from hers.

"Stay alert." She nodded and looked at Lila who was sitting in the backseat of the truck.

"Listen to whatever Steve says, okay Lila?" The little girl nodded and gave her a smile. Wanda smiled back and turned around and walked towards Beth and Daryl. "Let's go." She said to them in her Avenger's voice. They both nodded and followed her towards the horde of cars.

"We should spread out." Beth said. "We'll cover more ground and get out of here so we don't have to deal with Shane and his group." She said and Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. Let's spread out." Beth and Daryl nodded and went their separate ways in search for food, ammo, clothes and medical supplies. Wanda sighed and started to rummage through the cars. Looking through the smudge windows, she quietly tried to pry the door open to the backseat. She grunted when the door squeaked open and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. The heat in Georgia is brutal, but then again, she should be used to it by now. Working on the farm with Clint with the animals, working on fixing the tractor and training with the bright sun beating on them. She should be used to the sweat and yet it annoys her when she starts to sweat through her clothes. The number of shirts and sport bras should would go through made her frustrated beyond belief.

"Find anything yet." Wanda turned around and saw Beth walk towards her with her bag in her hands.

"Nothing much." She muttered and then went on the other side of the car. "I'm gonna open the trunk. See what we can find in there." Beth nodded and walked towards the back while Wanda goes to the other side of the car. She quietly pries the driver door open and stealthy finds the button to open the trunk. When Wanda looked up to see Beth slowly open the trunk with the edge of her shotgun. Beth made eye contact with Wanda and nodded.

"Clear." She whispered and Wanda nodded. She walked over to the trunk and they both started to rummage through it. "Not a whole lot in here." Beth mumbled and Wanda nodded.

"Let's see what we can find. Even if it is something small, but it's something at least." She said to Beth and they both went through the suitcases. Beth found some flannel shirts for Daryl and Wanda two shirts and a pair of jeans for Cooper. She sighed and found of few clothing for her and Steve, but it's not much. "Was that the last suitcase you went through?" She asked Beth and nodded.

"Yup. At least we found some clothes for the kids and husbands." Wanda nodded and wiped away the sweat with the back of her arm.

"Let's keep going." She said to Beth and nodded. They both checked cars after cars looking for canned foods, medical supplies and the niceties of women products. The heat was starting to beat down on them so they both decided to take a break. Wanda squinted her eyes and looked down the road. They barely made a dent in the car horde. They went through five cars and their bags were barely full. It was mostly clothes for her, Beth, Daryl, Merle, Lila, Cooper and Steve. Wanda found two onesies for Nathaniel, but no baby formula was found. Beth could find a few canned foods, but it something. As they got back to the truck, they were greeted by Lila and Merle.

"Find anything?" The older Dixon asked. She and Wanda shrugged their shoulders. He could tell they are both exhausted from the heat of the sun. It was Wanda who answered first.

"Mostly clothes for you, Daryl, Steve, and the kids. Beth found some canned foods, but no baby formula for Nathaniel." Beth nodded in agreement and a weary sigh left her lips.

"We could only get to five cars before the heat is burning us out." Wanda glanced at Steve who was talking to a man in a sheriff uniform. Her husband was shaking his head and tried to walk away, but the man kept convincing Steve of something. She looked back at Merle.

"Who is he?" She asked and Merle crossed his arms over his chest.

"His name is Rick Grimes. He is Lori's not so dead husband." Wanda's eyes widened and looked back over at Steve and Rick. Her hands clenched on her backpack and pressed her lips in a thin line. Merle put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Beth stood close to her looping her arm around hers. "Don't worry, we're still planning on going to New York as planned." Merle assured her and Wanda nodded. She couldn't help, but worry about this sheriff who happened to be Lori's husband. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and frowned. If Lori's husband was still alive all this time, why did she tell everyone back at the camp he was dead? Was she hiding something? Wanda shook her head and went to go put her backpack away in the truck. She doesn't need to worry about everyone else outside of their group. All she needs to worry about is her husband and her kids. They were her priority and no one would get in her way.


End file.
